Heaven And Hell
by Mecha74
Summary: A sequel to Godzilla 1985 that doesn't include the Heisei films that came after. In this continuity Godzilla continued to be a plague upon not only Japan but the entire world. In this tale he returns to Japan as his attack and its results are witnessed through the eyes of an American businessman. Watch for a unique twist at the end. ;)


**EDITOR'S NOTE: Wrote this eight years ago actually, hopefully it still holds up well. I guess we'll see.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A sequel to Godzilla 1985 that doesn't include the Heisei films that came after. In this continuity Godzilla continued to be a plague upon not only Japan but the entire world.

HEAVEN AND HELL

March 29th, 2005

"Is this hell...is this what it's like...there's so much smoke...so much fire. I don't want to die!" I keep telling myself as I run away fleeing for my life!

Well this is another fine mess you gotten yourself into Mr. Eric Thompson. When you have lived in Los Angeles long enough you see a lot of scary things. You realize that it's not the safest city in the world to live in, there are a lot of nasty things that can happen to a person in that town. A lot of ways you can die if you're not careful. So when I took this business trip to Tokyo, Japan I thought I was heading for a nice, safe, quiet city, BOY WAS I WRONG!

Behind me an unbelievable beast is lumbering through downtown Tokyo destroying everything in it's path! I had heard talk about this creature before even coming to Japan but I never believed any of it until now! When they first broadcasted warnings saying that the monster had come ashore from Tokyo Bay I thought it was some kind of joke, only now I realize that it's no laughing matter! It has charcoal colored skin, three rows of jagged dorsal plates, and a giant reptilian head with rows of sharp teeth! What was it they called it, I think it was...Godzilla? Anyway my current number one priority is putting as much distance between myself and it as I can, that and perhaps setting a new land speed record! There are several other people running from the devastation as well as the monster continues moving behind us. I look over my shoulder just long enough to see the creature's dorsal plates light up as a powerful blast of some kind practically explodes from its jaws leveling everything it hits! Debris is raining all around us as we run, chunks of concrete, brick, mortar, steel, and glass! As I am running someone else catches up as they come up alongside of me. I look over in their direction just in time to see the individual in question cleaved in two by a flying windowpane! A terror filled panic threatens to overtake me, but I simply try focusing on running harder and faster than I ever have in my life! I pull the hood of my brown jacket up over my head as if believing for some stupid reason that it will protect me from possible injury.

I keep running as fast as I can! Maybe! Just maybe I can outrun the falling debris before something hits-WHAM!

My eyes slowly flutter open as I take notice of a throbbing sensation in the right side of my head. I groggily sit up realizing that I was obviously hit by something. Rubbing the sizable bump on my skull I take a look around myself and look myself over for other injuries. Miraculously I have survived somehow! I don't know how long I have been out, but I no longer see Godzilla where it was the last time I looked back. But just then I hear a roar in the distance followed by some explosions, apparently it had moved to a different part of the city luckily for me! But my smile of joyous relief is quickly wiped away when I see the bodies scattered all around me of those who were not nearly as fortunate as I. It is truly a gruesome sight as I turn away feeling a wave of nausea sweeping over me. Deciding not to stick around I pick myself up off the ground and start walking. As I pass between two buildings the monster comes into view again in the distance. Even miles away I could still see it clearly because of its enormous size! It had to be at least three hundred feet tall!

I watch as the Japanese Self Defense Forces move a tank battalion in to combat this walking nightmare. Again and again shells are fired into the monster's hide but Godzilla continues moving forward undaunted. Then its back lights up once more as the behemoth wipes out the entire battalion in one shot as it unleashes its fire like a malevolent force!

Just then something else grabs my attention as I look off to my right. I see firefighters running in and out of a building in the distance consumed by fire. Some had injured civilians with them while others were trying to fight the blaze with fire hoses. Next to the towering inferno is another building that is partially demolished and beginning to swing and teeter dangerously in the wind. The building had been struck by a glancing blast of Godzilla's fire. My worst fears are confirmed as it begins to slowly but surely fall towards the building the firefighters are coming in and out of! I scream at them at the top of my lungs, but for some reason they don't even hear or react to me in any way!

KABOOM!

I look on in utter horror as the falling building smashes into and wipes out the other killing most if not all of the firefighters as well as anyone else who was still inside or too close to the outside for their own safety. A split-second later one of the firefighter's bodies lands near where I am standing. He is badly burned and has also been impaled through his chest by a steel I-beam, the poor soul must still been in one of the higher floors when both structures came down.

"NOOOOO!" I scream out in anguish not wanting to believe what I am seeing!

Finally giving in to panic I take off running blindly through what remained of the once proud city. Everywhere I look there is nothing but flames! As I run I spot a little girl kneeling by the side of the street crying almost hysterically as she clutches the hand of her dead mother lying next to her on the pavement. I start to move towards the girl when a sudden firestorm practically explodes out of the front of the building that they were in front of completely engulfing both of them in an instant! I fall to my knees as I begin to lose my grip on sanity! All around me I hear cries of agony and misery coming from people who are or were being burned or buried alive within buildings that the unfortunate victims did not escape from in time. I had asked myself before and hadn't been sure, but now I was. This was Hell, and Godzilla had to be the devil himself! And here I was trapped in the center of it all! Was I damned?! What had I done to deserve this, what had these people done to suffer such a fate?!

But just then through the smoke I can see someone beginning to walk towards me.

Meanwhile, a few miles away...

"Chief, over here." A firefighter says.

xxx

"Hello Eric." A strangely familiar female voice says to me.

xxx

"Some more casualties Kasagi?"

"Yes sir."

xxx

"Hello? Who are you?" I ask as the woman approaching me comes into view at last.

xxx

"I don't suppose I should even ask if..."

"No chief, no survivors."

xxx

"Th-this can't be...yo-you ca-can't...b-but that's impossible...Sa-Sam-Samantha?!"

"Yes Eric...it's me."

xxx

"None of them stood a chance sir. With this kind of devastation we couldn't have expected to find anyone alive."

"Such a waste...well, we've got a job to do men. Start loading the gurneys."

xxx

"This can't be real."

"I assure you Eric...it is."

Standing before me is a woman named Samantha, who shared my last name in the bonds of holy matrimony.

"It's time to come home Eric."

"Home?"

But she shouldn't be here...she can't be here.

"I don't understand."

"You will once you take my hand."

Because I lost her five years ago to brain cancer.

"Am I...dead?"

xxx

"What a horrible way to die." The fire chief mummers looking down at a body in a brown hooded jacket.

"My god." Another firefighter says staring at the person whose skull had been crushed in by a chunk of cinderblock.

xxx

All Samantha does in response is outstretch her hand to me. At first I am unsure, but my loving wife's warm smile convinces me to step toward her. My god she looked so beautiful, as beautiful as an angel. I then smile at myself over the irony of that thought. Then suddenly standing next to us is the man I saw cleaved in two earlier, and with him are the little girl and her mother, and several other firefighters and civilians as well.

"I had no idea."

"You just needed someone to show you the way my love."

After that the other people standing around us slowly disappear.

"What happened to them?"

"They've gone to a better place."

"What about Godzilla?!"

"That isn't your problem anymore."

"So what happens now?"

Another pleasant smile is the only answer I get as Samantha puts her arms around me and kisses me as we both close our eyes. The woman I had loved more than life itself takes me into her heavenly embrace as everything around me begins to seemingly fade away.

xxx

"At least it was quick." One fireman says as they load the corpse onto one of the gurneys.

"Chief? Do you believe in heaven?" Kasagi asks.

"...I don't really know how to answer that kid, I was never a religious man. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know I...I guess...I guess things like this...kinda make you...want to believe there is."

"I understand. And I'm right there with ya Kasagi."

After that a few moments of silence pass by.

"...Well, lets keep it together boys. We're still firefighters and there's still more people out there that need our help!" The Chief says in a commanding tone trying to keep the rest of the men focused on what they're there to do despite the terrible carnage surrounding them.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to all two ghosts silently vanish still holding one another. One that had been lost and was now found, and the other who had come to claim him...and to take him home.

THE END


End file.
